


Самый большой фанат

by RDJ and Stark (fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017), remontada



Series: WTF RDJ&Stark 2019; тексты от R [11]
Category: Tropic Thunder (2008)
Genre: First Time, Language, M/M, Rimming, Smoking
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:38:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Robert_Downey_Jr_2017/pseuds/RDJ%20and%20Stark, https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Кевин просит Кирка позаниматься с ним актерским мастерством.





	Самый большой фанат

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Biggest Fan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/535715) by [VZG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/VZG/pseuds/VZG). 



> Оливковое масло плохо сочетается с презервативами. Не будьте как Кирк Лазарус, выбирайте безопасный лубрикант.

  
Вечеринка после церемонии вручения Оскара рассыпалась на множество вечеринок-после-вечеринки, а вместе с ней разделилась и съемочная группа «Солдат неудачи». Кирк обшарил взглядом комнату, как только вошел, и, к своему разочарованию, не увидел никого из коллег. За то время, пока они пытались спастись от жаждущих крови наркобаронов и снимали второй фильм (пусть даже первого на самом деле никогда не было), Кирк очень с ними сблизился.  
  
Альпа почти наверняка уехал, если вспомнить, как он тискался с Лэнсом, еще когда основная вечеринка была в разгаре. Кевин и Дженнифер, скорее всего, последовали его примеру, и Тагг тоже отчалил вместе с сияющим новеньким деревянным Оскаром. Джефф отбился от компании еще до полуночи; Кирк предположил, что все дело в борьбе с искушениями, так что похлопал Джеффа по плечу и понимающе улыбнулся, как бы говоря: «Я знаю, каково это».   
  
Правда, потом вспомнил, что на самом деле он не отец О’Мэлли. Иногда быть просто Кирком Лазарусом становилось тяжело. Тяжело и немного грустно.  
  
Кирк смешался с толпой и, как и положено киноиконе вечеринки, выпил в одиночку. А потом выпил еще, когда понял, что сам по себе никому не интересен. Он уже не сержант Озирис, и большинство из тех, кто подходил к нему, казались разочарованными, услышав его собственные слова и голос.  
  
Так что, возможно, он успел слегка набраться к тому моменту, когда обнаружил, что больше не один на этом празднике. Прямиком к нему направлялся Кевин, явно чувствующий себя не в своей тарелке.   
  
Подойдя, он остановился так близко, что их плечи соприкоснулись.  
  
— А как же Дженнифер? — пробормотал Кирк, не отрываясь от бокала. — Она тебя кинула?  
  
Покачав головой, Кевин сделал глоток, прежде чем ответить:  
  
— Не, она просто пара на выход. У нас нет романа или чего-то в этом роде.   
  
Кирк поднял бровь.  
  
— Желтая пресса завтра напишет совсем другое.  
  
Уголки губ Кевина изогнулись в легкой улыбке.  
  
— Я знаю.  
  
Кирк понимающе улыбнулся в ответ — в кои-то веки эта игра не казалась ему неправильной.  
  


***

  
— Так вот, я решил: хватит, целый год никаких съемок. — Само собой, язык у него уже заплетался, но Кевин все равно внимательно слушал, ему было интересно, что у Кирка на уме, неважно, что тот пьян и разболтался не на шутку. Ну, может, Кирк просто такой… Болтун. Стоит понаблюдать и выяснить. — Мне надо притормозить, знаешь, потратить время, чтобы найти себя… Или как там называют это дерьмо. А пока, Кирк Лазарус будет играть Кирка Лазаруса.  
  
Кевин кивнул, глядя на него такими глазами, как будто только что услышал глубочайшую мудрость, так что Кирк продолжил невнятные разглагольствования:  
  
— Кирк Лазарус в главной роли в фильме под названием «Кирк Лазарус», режиссура, сценарий и монтаж Кирка Лазаруса. — Он обнял Кевина за плечи и указал на невидимый экран. — Продюсер — чертов Кирк Лазарус. Или Джордж Лукас. Нет, погоди — Кирк Лазарус. Да, именно так.   
  
Кевин засмеялся и не оттолкнул его, так что Кирку пришлось самому выпутываться из конструкции, состоящей из его руки и шеи Кевина. Серьезно, это должно быть так сложно?  
  
— Подбор актеров — Кирк Лазарус?  
  
— Ага, — согласился Кирк, прислонившись обратно к стене. — Подбор актеров — Кирк Лазарус.  
  
Они ненадолго замолчали, созерцая подвижное людское море: кто-то танцевал, кто-то просто пил, как Кирк. Было уже поздно, но толпа не редела, а вот средний уровень вменяемости заметно снизился.  
  
Кевин прочистил горло.  
  
— Если ты сейчас не работаешь, это значит, что у тебя найдется время для…  
  
Кирк подождал секунду, и подтолкнул его:  
  
— Для?..  
  
— Не важно, — отмахнулся Кевин. — Это все глупости, забудь.  
  
— Это глупости, я пьян. Отличное сочетание. — Он снова подтолкнул Кевина, в этот раз буквально, пихнув в плечо. — Давай, говори уже.  
  
Кевин открыл рот, потом закрыл и наконец снова открыл, чтобы спросить:  
  
— Ты со мной позанимаешься?   
  
Кирк моргнул.  
  
— Кажется, я перепил. Или недопил. Позанимаюсь с тобой чем, позволь поинтересоваться?  
  
— Актерской игрой, — Кевин вздохнул, как будто хотел собрать всю решимость для объяснения. — Я уже говорил, что, пожалуй, самый большой твой фанат, и… Ну… Хочу быть так же хорош, как ты.  
  
— Хорош как я, — покачал головой Кирк. — Пацан, поверь, ты не хочешь быть мной, я даже не знаю, кто я на самом деле.  
  
— Я не хочу быть тобой, — быстро ответил Кевин, — только уметь то же, что и ты. Просто… Не так экстремально, наверное, но… Хорошо. — Кирк молча смотрел на Кевина, как будто тот сошел с ума. — Пожалуйста? Обещаю не требовать ничего безрассудного. Я… У меня есть сценарий, и я вроде как нервничаю из-за него, но очень хочу эту роль, а быть тупым новичком и все просрать совсем не хочу.  
  
В Кевине было столько надежды, он почти умолял, и он был другом Кирка. Как тут отказать?  
  
Он и не отказал, вместо этого, схватив пацана за руку, потянул через волнующуюся толпу к выходу, не обращая внимание на бормотание Кевина за спиной.   
  
— Погоди… Что? Куда мы?  
  
— Ко мне, — ответил Кирк, и трезвая часть его мозга заметила, что это прозвучало как намек, но все остальные нетрезвые части плевать на это хотели. — Мы с тобой начнем заниматься прямо сейчас.  
  
— Сейчас? — недоверчиво спросил Кевин. — Сейчас почти четыре утра.  
  
— Хорошая роль ждать не будет, — уверенно заявил Кирк и добавил: — К тому же я могу передумать, когда протрезвею.

  
***

  
Поездка домой вышла слегка неловкой: Кевин всё пытался нарушить тишину, то начиная благодарить Кирка, то спрашивая, куда ехать, но Кирк хранил молчание, премного огорченный тем фактом, что оказался не в состоянии сесть за руль собственной машины и добраться до собственного дома. И в этом виноваты… Сколько там? Шесть стаканов?  
  
К концу поездки Кевин принялся перечислять все, что он в Кирке любит (по крайней мере, так это все звучало, когда он снова и снова распинался по очереди обо всех его ролях). Кирку очень хотелось рявкнуть, что он, конечно, в курсе, какие проблемы случились у них на съемках «Если бы ты слышал то, что я вижу» из-за стада коров, ведь он там был, однако, он хранил обет молчания, пока не выбрался из машины.  
  
— Ух ты, — вздохнул Кевин, когда они подъехали к дому. — Да он огромный.  
  
Кирк только махнул рукой в сторону гаража.  
  
Пока он вел Кевина в просторную полупустую гостиную, в случайном порядке щелкая выключателями, огорчение постепенно сменялось любопытством. Кирк плюхнулся на диван и закинул ноги на баснословно дорогой кофейный столик. Кевин нервно мялся поодаль, прислонившись к подлокотнику.  
  
— Так о чем твой сценарий?  
  
Кевин несмело улыбнулся, радуясь, что Кирк больше не злится.  
  
— Это история о троих друзьях — детях — которые договорились, что если один из них когда-нибудь разбогатеет, то поможет остальным. Ну вот, они вырастают, и их пути расходятся. А потом один из них становится богатым: начинает свое дело и сколачивает состояние, но тут появляются его друзья и вроде как разрушают его жизнь.  
  
Кивнув, Кирк потянулся за сигаретами и зажигалкой. Предложил и Кевину, но тот отказался.  
  
— Звучит интересно. Наград, конечно, не соберет, но интересно. И какой жанр? Драма? Комедия?  
  
Кевин слегка покраснел.  
  
— Это… драма. Вроде того. С элементами романтики.   
  
— Куда ж без романтики, — пробормотал Кирк, прикуривая. — Какая у тебя роль?  
  
— Художник. Голодающий художник, если быть точным. Он не может продать ни одной картины, так что он приходит домой к Клинту — к богатому другу — потому что ему больше нечего терять. Его принимают, не без раздражения, но принимают, до тех пор, пока Клинт не узнает, что его друг пытается заработать деньги продавая себя вместо своих работ.   
  
Кирк посмотрел на красного как помидор Кевина и снова отвел взгляд.  
  
— Ага.  
  
— И… И вот в концовке Клинт уходит от жены к нему, они начинают жить вместе, как пара. Все вокруг, конечно, осуждают. — Кевин провел рукой по волосам, решившись наконец посмотреть на Кирка. — Да… Мне безумно понравился «Переулок Сатаны». Просто очень. Думаю, это мой любимый фильм из твоих. Захотелось сделать что-то подобное.  
  
У Кирка глаза полезли лоб: мысли в его нетрезвой голове в этот момент явно свернули не туда.  
  
— Заняться сексом с мужиком?  
  
Кевин снова залился краской, но развернулся к Кирку и продолжил:  
  
— Нет! Я о том… О том, что хотел бы сыграть роль, похожую на твою. Этот парень, он хочет Клинта, но борется с собой, потому что Клинт женат, он большой босс и вообще пугающий тип. Это вроде того… То есть не совсем… Но это же похоже на то, как О'Мэлли боролся с соблазном. Правда же?  
  
— Не очень. — Плечи Кевина поникли, и Кирк, закатив глаза, жестом велел ему сесть рядом. Он потушил сигарету в пепельнице и снова уселся, закинув руки на спинку дивана. — Но это не значит, что я не смогу тебе помочь.  
  
— О, слава богу. — Кевин ощутимо расслабился. — Я очень волновался. Мне правда очень хочется, чтобы все получилось, так что…  
  
Кирк прикрыл ему рот ладонью.  
  
— Кевин. Заткнись. — Тот закивал, заставив руку Кирка двигаться в такт. — Хорошо. Итак, над темой «голодающего художника» мы поработаем позже, а пока… — Кирк резко убрал руку и тут же заменил ее губами. В первый момент он промахнулся, прижавшись к уголку рта Кевина, но руки на подбородке оказалось достаточно, чтобы исправить положение.   
  
Долго это не продлилось. Кевин сразу же уперся ладонями ему в грудь, пытаясь оттолкнуть.  
  
— Какого хрена?! Я не это имел в виду!  
  
Кирк укоризненно посмотрел на него, все еще прижимаясь слишком близко.  
  
— Собрался играть гея, ни разу даже не поцеловавшись с мужчиной?  
  
— Да! — Кевин стал отползать от него по дивану, пока не врезался в подлокотник. — То есть… Я не думаю, что мне придется…  
  
Кирк засмеялся, медленно пододвигаясь к Кевину.  
  
— Тогда за каким хреном ты просил меня о помощи?  
  
Кевин неопределенно развел руками.  
  
— Я… Просто я ценю твою работу, и…  
  
Кирк прервал его, снова заткнув рот ладонью.  
  
— Думаешь, я не делал того же, когда готовился к «Аллее Сатаны»?  
  
Кевин оторвал его ладонь и отвел подальше от лица.  
  
— Ты целовался с Тоби Магуайром? Ты… Бог мой, ты занимался сексом с Тоби Магуайром?!  
  
— Что? Нет! — засмеялся Кирк, придвигаясь ближе. — Тоби для этого слишком скованный. Я спал с другими. Был там один декоратор. Какая задница, ты себе не представляешь…  
  
Кевин, нахмурившись, наблюдал, как Кирк погружается в воспоминания. Очевидно, задница и впрямь была хороша.   
  
Кирк потряс головой, возвращаясь обратно в настоящее, и продолжил:  
  
— Но я целовался с Тоби, да. И много практиковался, если ты понимаешь, о чем я. — Кевин помнил все эти сцены, они казались такими искренними, такими страстными… Его размышления прервало прикосновение — это Кирк нежно провел пальцем по его нижней губе. — Губы у него почти как у тебя. Полные, мягкие как у девушки. — Кевин сердито уставился на него. — Ну, это правда, зато целовать приятно.   
  
Кевин сглотнул, борясь с желанием облизать губы, а Кирк положил ладонь ему на щеку и продолжил, дыша Кевину прямо в рот:  
  
— К тому же, мы все бываем геями время от времени.  
  
Этот поцелуй оказался лучше, потому что Кевин знал, чего ждать. Он снова почти собрался оттолкнуть Кирка, но через секунду мог думать только «Почему бы и нет? Это для роли…» Он зарылся пальцами в волосы Кирка, чувствуя губами, как тот усмехается. Другую ладонь Кирк положил ему на плечо, поглаживая изгиб шеи.  
  
Это было неплохо.  
  
Потом язык Кирка разомкнул его губы и скользнул в рот. Кевин почувствовал, что вернулся в колледж: это было неуклюже, неудобно и неловко, как все те пьяные поцелуи с ничего не соображающими девчонками, которых потом рвало ему на колени. Он очень надеялся, что Кирк ему колени не заблюет, кажется, у него дела с алкоголем обстоят получше, но все равно…  
  
Через мгновение язык Кирка отступил, побуждая Кевина последовать за ним, взять на себя инициативу, а не просто принимать поцелуй. Кевин неуверенно скользнул языком в рот Кирка, чувствуя, как будто вступает в святые земли. Он упрекнул себя за нелепое поклонение герою и за то, что вел себя как фанат, хотя они уже давно знакомы. Черт, да они же друзья. Пора уже перестать трепетать перед ним.  
  
Тут Кирк начал посасывать его язык, и Кевин почувствовал, что снова оказался на священной территории. Он улегся на подлокотник и, не убирая рук из волос Кирка, сполз вниз, пока не оказался наполовину скрыт его телом. Ни один поцелуй в его жизни не мог сравниться с этим. Даже его подружка-на-три-недели, которая большую часть времени оставалась трезвой, так его не целовала. Его член непроизвольно дернулся, оставалось только надеяться, что Кирк не заметит.  
  
Заметил. Кирк отстранился, нежно прикусил его нижнюю губу, опустил руку Кевину на грудь, царапнув сосок через ткань рубашки, и сел прямо, с усмешкой переведя взгляд с лица взъерошенного задыхающегося Кевина на его ширинку.   
  
— Так, так, — прошептал он, устраиваясь так, чтобы его ноги оказалась между ног Кевина. — Похоже, ты отлично вошел в роль.  
  
— Да, — выдохнул Кевин, стараясь подняться. — Да, думаю, я справлюсь.  
  
— И куда это ты собрался? — Кирк положил руку ему на грудь и толкнул обратно. — Мы не закончили.  
Кевин распахнул глаза.  
  
— Не закончили?   
  
С дьявольской ухмылкой Кирк провел рукой вниз по его телу, не пытаясь скрыть своих намерений. Кевин сглотнул и сжал кулаки, борясь с порывом остановить эту руку.  
  
— Думаю, я уже все понял. Нам не нужно заходить так далеко. В смысле, на экране не будет ничего, что я не смог бы изобразить, так что…  
  
— Ш-ш-ш… — ответил Кирк, возясь с его ремнем. — Если собираешься учиться у меня, придется посвятить роли всего себя, телом и душой, ты понимаешь?  
  
Кевин кивнул и приоткрыл рот, почувствовав тяжесть руки Кирка на члене, который твердел, все явственнее выделяясь под тканью брюк. Он несколько раз поймал себя на мысли, что пытается силой воли избавиться от неуместного стояка, прямо как в школе. Думать о Кирке как об учителе было ошибкой, хоть и извращенно приятной. О да, после старшей школы Кевин пересмотрел много порно о преподавателях и студентах…  
  
Он закрыл глаза и теперь мог понимать, что именно делает Кирк, только на слух и по ощущениям. Звук расстегиваемой молнии заставил Кевина вздрогнуть, от прикосновения ладони Кирка, обхватившей член через белье, его бедра дернулись вверх, а на ткани проступило влажное пятно. Когда Кирк потянул резинку вниз, освобождая член, Кевин вздохнул.   
  
Пальцы Кирка, едва касаясь, прошлись вверх-вниз по к стволу, осторожно приласкали яйца, и вот уже Кевин изо всех сил старался не стонать и не думать о том факте, что он прямо сейчас лишается девственности с Кирком Лазарусом. Конечно, Кевин быстро понял, что все бесполезно: невозможно не думать о Кирке, когда сам Кирк лежит сверху, обхватив рукой его член и царапая щетиной губы. Как только он позволил себе расслабиться, как тут же признал, что все это очень возбуждает.  
  
— Теперь, — сказал Кирк, и его голос стал еще одним напоминанием о том, кто именно организовал Кевину такой стояк, — я хочу, чтобы ты очень внимательно следил за тем, что я буду делать. Тебе придется потом повторить, хорошо?  
  
Кевин кивнул с закрытыми глазами. Внезапно он еще сильнее возбудился при мысли о том, что ему тоже придется заставить Кирка кончить.   
  
Губы Кирка сомкнулись вокруг головки, заставив Кевина распахнуть глаза: это влажное горячее потрясающее ощущение было шокирующе острым. В поисках опоры он судорожно вцепился руками в подлокотник дивана позади себя и крепко сжал пальцы, выгибаясь от удовольствия и стараясь не толкаться в рот Кирка. Раньше ему никогда не отсасывали, но, Кевин был уверен, что обычные люди — не порнозвезды, и меньше всего хотел спровоцировать у Кирка рвотный рефлекс.  
  
Какое-то время Кирк сосал и облизывал только головку, но потом, придержав член у основания, медленно двинулся вниз. Кевину показалось, что его мозг сейчас вытечет через уши, настолько это было хорошо, никакого сравнения с фантазиями о минете. Сильнее вцепившись в диван, он думал о том, что вряд ли долго протянет, конечно, это же его первый раз, но если не сдерживаться, то он точно опозорится. Он снова зажмурился: видеть, как его член исчезает во рту Кирка, и при этом не кончить было еще труднее.   
  
Кирк немного отстранился, вытворяя языком какие-то невероятные вещи. Свободной рукой он гладил и перекатывал яйца в том же ритме, в котором скользил ртом по стволу и ласкал другой рукой основание члена. Это было слишком, слишком…  
  
Кевин протяжно застонал, и Кирк тут же отреагировал, пережав член и не больно, но чувствительно оттянув яйца, заставив того задохнуться. Кевин, конечено, не хотел, чтобы все закончилось слишком быстро, но прямо сейчас кончить хотелось очень. Впрочем, ему все равно было хорошо, он быстро снова приблизился к краю и чувствовал, что вот-вот кончит, если Кирк не повторит свой трюк.   
  
Рука на члене снова сжалась, а пальцы второй скользнули ниже, за яйца, легко прошлись по коже и надавили. Кирк двигал рукой нежно, очень нежно, как будто ждал, что Кевин откроется для него. Кевин дернулся назад, совсем немного, но тут же разочарованно застонал, потому что не хотел терять те ощущения, которые дарил рот Кирка. Кирк последовал за ним, одновременно языком и пальцами. Прежде чем снова прикоснуться к дырке, он убрал руку и отстранился. Кевин открыл глаза и увидел, как Кирк совершенно непристойным образом сосет собственный палец, и разве не забавно думать о таких вещах, как о неприличных во время крышесносного минета.  
  
Кирк снова взял член в рот, и Кевин откинул голову на подлокотник. Палец тоже вернулся на место, скользнул ко входу, Кевин заставил себя не дергаться, гордясь про себя тем, что ему это удалось, когда он почувствовал, как немного влажный и липкий палец погладил дырку и толкнулся внутрь.  
  
Ощущение было странным, но рот Кирка достаточно отвлекал, и Кевин решил, что проще не обращать внимания на странности и сосредоточиться на минете. Для него оставалось загадкой, как кому-то может хотеться, чтобы в его задницу что-то засунули. Что тут приятного? Эта часть секса с мужчиной была за пределами его понимания.   
  
А потом он понял, потому что Кирк протолкнул палец до конца, и невероятно осторожно прошелся зубами по члену, одновременно с этим надавив на что-то внутри тела Кевина. Без предупреждения кончив в рот Кирка, он с запозданием сообразил, что это должно быть и есть простата.   
  
Когда он пришел в себя после оргазма, то ожидал услышать, как Кирк отплевывается или почувствовать, как он меняет их местами, потому что теперь очередь Кирка получить удовольствие. От этих мыслей внутри поселилась тревога: он ни за что не сможет сделать Кирку также хорошо, это уж точно.  
  
Но, как оказалось, волноваться было не о чем. Кевин открыл глаза и, приподнявшись на локтях, посмотрел вниз — Кирк с закрытыми глазами лежал головой на его бедре и размеренно дышал. Его волосы чуть щекотали голую кожу на бедре, а теплое дыхание легко касалось опадающего члена Кевина. Брюки Кирка топорщились впереди, а на губах осталось немного спермы, наверное, большую часть он проглотил. Мысль была приятной, но додумать ее до конца не вышло, в голове мутилось и очень хотелось спать. Собрав остатки сил, Кевин натянул трусы и, упав обратно на диван, вслед за Кирком провалился в сон. 

***

  
На следующее утро Кевин проснулся как от толчка. В голове пульсировала легкая боль, а шею тянуло после сна на подлокотнике. Правая нога онемела, и потребовалась секунда, чтобы сообразить, что виной тому Кирк, который все еще давил на бедро своим весом. Кевин попытался аккуратно освободиться, но безрезультатно. Кирк что-то пробормотал и заерзал, пытаясь сесть.  
  
— Блядь. — Солнечный свет, лившийся из панорамного окна, заставил его прищуриться, отвернуться и посмотреть на Кевина. Тот ожидал уже, что его отправят подальше или фразы в духе: «Что ты до сих пор тут делаешь?», но все что он услышал было: — Доброе утро.  
  
— Доброе, — ответил он, осторожно улыбаясь. Его взгляд сам собой соскользнул к ширинке Кирка, брюки по-прежнему топорщились впереди. До сих пор? У него всю ночь стоял? — Хочешь, чтобы я..?  
  
— Что? Ты про это? — Кирк жестом указал на ширинку, и Кевин кивнул. Кирк засмеялся, качая головой: — Нет нужды, отолью и все пройдет.  
  
Кевин покраснел.  
  
— О…   
  
Облегчившись, Кевин умылся холодной водой, стараясь разогнать сон. Он подумал, не воспользоваться ли душем, потому что во вчерашнем костюме, да еще после сна, ему было неприятно, но все-таки решил, что не стоит злоупотреблять гостеприимством. Кирк с утра и так был неразговорчив, и Кевину не хотелось давать делам повод пойти еще хуже.  
  
Когда он вышел из ванной, Кирк, одетый только в новые джинсы, сунул ему в руку упаковку аспирина. Рот Кирка уже был занят сигаретой, так что он просто указал пальцем на свой висок, прежде чем снова выйти. Кевин последовал за ним, на ходу глотая таблетки, даже не запив.  
  
— Тут такое дело… Я вроде как без машины. Ты случайно не мог бы меня подвезти?  
  
Кирк взглянул на него, подняв бровь, когда они вошли в кухню, не менее просторную, чем гостиная.  
  
— Что за спешка? Тебя где-то ждут?  
  
Кевин пожал плечами:  
  
— В общем-то, нет. Просто подумал, что после прошлой ночи…  
  
Он замолчал, а Кирк в ответ только усмехнулся, достал из холодильника пачку апельсинового сока и, вытащив сигарету изо рта, сделал большой глоток и вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.   
  
— Извини меня, — выпалил Кевин, не глядя на Кирка. — Знаю, ты вчера был пьян…  
  
— Как и ты, — заметил Кирк, протягивая ему сок. Кевин взял, чувствуя неловкость, потому что ему пришлось пить из той же пачки; смешно, но это показалось ему даже более интимным, чем вчерашний минет. — К тому же, я бы и трезвым это повторил.  
  
— Правда? —  _Говоришь как девственник, Сандаски_. — То есть… Спасибо. Я был не так уж и пьян, так что… Думаю, я бы тоже повторил.  
  
Кирк кивнул, как будто ничего другого не ожидал, и принялся рыться в кухонных шкафах.  
  
— Хочешь чего-нибудь?  
  
Кевин наблюдал, как перекатываются под кожей мышцы спины, скользнул взглядом вверх, по рукам до кончиков пальцев и вернулся к заднице. Не успев себя остановить, он сдавленно выдохнул:  
  
— Ага.  
  
Кирк оглянулся через плечо.  
  
— Я имею ввиду на завтрак.  
  
Кевин прикусил щеку изнутри: его поймали, а он даже не сообразил, что именно делает. Забавно было, что сейчас, трезвым, он чувствовал себя увереннее, чем прошлой ночью, и точно мог сказать: чем бы все ни кончилось, он хочет Кирка.  
  
— Ты не сказал, как зовут твоего героя, — заметил Кирк, возвращаясь к шкафчикам. — Это важнее, чем люди привыкли думать. Без имени не будет персонажа.  
  
— Дэнни Льюис. — Кевин медленно приблизился к Кирку. — Дэниэл Си Льюис, когда подписывает свои картины.  
  
— Хорошее замечание, — одобрил Кирк, не оборачиваясь. В шкафах царила пустота, ведь Кирк почти всегда был на съемках.  
  
Кевин подумал, что тот, считай, и не ест дома: похоже, на выбор у них были овсянка, картофельные чипсы и какой-то гнилой фрукт. Он осторожно положил руки на талию Кирка, сразу над ремнем джинсов, Кирк повернул голову, не уходя от прикосновения.  
  
— Ты что-то задумал? — спросил он и тут же добавил: — Дэнни?  
  
Кевин хотел его поправить, потому что он не был Дэнни, не сейчас. Не было ни порыва нарисовать Кирка, ни отчаянной потребности хоть в чьих-нибудь прикосновениях, а легкого чувства голода было недостаточно для откладывания на после еды. Вместо этого Кевин с улыбкой провел руками вниз, лаская Кирка прямо через джинсы, и почувствовал электрические вспышки удовольствия и гордости, когда член под его ладонями начал твердеть.  
  
— Хочу кое-что попробовать.  
  
Кирк ничего не ответил, но вызов принял, как бы говоря глазами: «Вперед. Пробуй». Кевина не нужно было подталкивать, но его член все равно радостно дернулся в ответ.  
  
Он расстегнул пуговицу на джинсах Кирка, потянул за молнию, не касаясь члена. Прошлой ночью он выяснил, какие чудеса удовольствия может подарить его собственная задница, и теперь собирался отплатить Кирку тем же, но по-своему.  
  
Кевин за свою жизнь пересмотрел горы порно, у него был целый внешний жесткий диск, забитый порнухой, разложенной по папкам в зависимости от кинков и количества женщин. В папке, к которой вел путь ПорноДиск G:\Один\Римминг\, файлов было немного, но они Кевина заводили, не важно, была девушка активной или пассивной стороной. Он не знал, сможет ли добраться до простаты одним только языком, но был вполне уверен, что сможет доставить Кирку удовольствие.  
  
Кевин опустился на пол и, стянув джинсы Кирка до колен, не обнаружил под ними белья. Кирк не возражал, только облокотился на столешницу и расставил ноги так широко, как смог. Кевин положил ладони ему на задницу, наслаждаясь ощущением, развел ягодицы в стороны, открывая взгляду дырку. Он легонько подул на нее, больше, чтобы успокоить себя, но в ответ бедра Кирка едва заметно вздрогнули. Кевин почувствовал прилив уверенности и на пробу провел языком по входу. Неплохо… Он повторил движение, на этот раз медленнее, покружил языком вокруг, потом снова лизнул. Кирк тихо, низко застонал, и Кевин, приняв это за поощрение, глубоко вздохнул и скользнул внутрь. Кирк чуть заметно дернулся ему навстречу, и язык проник немного глубже, потом Кевин убрал его и толкнулся снова, трахая Кирка языком. Он нашел свой ритм, то облизывая дырку, то входя внутрь, наслаждаясь короткими сдавленными стонами Кирка.   
  
Он почти пропустил момент, когда над головой прозвучало:  
  
— Дэнни, Дэнни, остановись. Подожди секунду.  _Кевин_.  
  
Кевин неохотно оторвался от него и посмотрел вверх. Кирк сорвано дышал, так и не выпустив сигарету изо рта. Вытащив ее, он стряхнул пепел в раковину и кинул окурок в грязный стакан, а потом жестом велел Кевину встать.  
  
— Хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул.  
  
Челюсть у Кевина упала, а вот член наоборот встал. Он же ослышался, да?  
  
— Что?  
  
— Трахни. Меня, — раздельно произнес Кирк, с каждым словом прижимаясь к паху Кевина. Он протянул руку назад, хоть это и было неудобно, и вцепился в бедро Кевина, удерживая его на месте. — Дэнни.  
  
— Ты уверен? — Кевин не хотел задавать вопросов, он хотел просто сделать это, но так было неправильно, нужно было убедиться, даже если Кирк сам просил. Вот блядь, Кирк Лазарус просит его трахнуть… — Не думаю, что я… Я вроде как вышел из роли.  
  
Кирк снова потерся об него и положил ладонь Кевина себе на член.  
  
— Думаешь, мне не плевать? К черту роль, когда у меня такой стояк. Вчера я уже познакомился с твоим членом, и в роли тоже не был. Кстати, отличный размер.  
  
Кевин застонал, через ткань штанов прижимаясь болезненно твердым членом к заднице Кирка.  
  
— Разве нам не нужно что-то для…  
  
Кирк открыл шкаф, что-то достав оттуда, сунул в руки Кевину. Оливковое масло, точно…  
  
— Еще вопросы, или мне уже самому начинать дрочить?  
  
— Пре… Презервативы? — пробормотал Кевин, потому что это было важно.  
  
Кирк ухмыльнулся:  
  
— Хочешь сказать, что вчера ни одного с собой не взял?  
  
А, точно! Хотя они с Дженнифер и не были настоящей парой, он все же надеялся… Он порылся в кармане и вытащил презерватив.  
  
— Нам и вчера стоило им воспользоваться.  
  
— Не важно. Я живу в постоянной опасности, — сказал Кирк и замолчал. — Нет, стой… Это…  
  
— Зак Блэйк, — подтвердил Кевин, он хорошо знал эту роль. Подросток-полицейский, не самая его   
любимая, но неплохая. У Кирка плохих не было. — Не знаю, что…  
  
— Да какого хрена, дай сюда.  
  
Кирк обернулся, выхватил у него бутылку с маслом и, открыв крышку, вылил себе на пальцы. Ни секунды не сомневаясь, он опустил руку и засунул в себя сначала один палец, потом второй. Кевин отклонился назад, наблюдая, как Кирк трахает себя пальцами, и сглотнул: это было куда горячее, чем можно было представить, но то, что его ожидало впереди, было еще круче.  
  
Он не без труда разорвал упаковку и раскатал презерватив по члену, а Кирк сунул ему бутылку, вытаскивая из себя пальцы. Кевин быстро смазал себя, дрожа от нетерпения, но, постарался не спешить, прижавшись к спине Кирка и толкаясь внутрь.  
  
Когда он вошел, Кирк со стоном наклонился вперед, прижав ладони к столешнице, а потом двинулся навстречу, насаживаясь на член. Когда они встретились — живот Кевина прижался к заду Кирка — тот с облегчением вздохнул, как будто ждал этого, как лекарства от неведомой боли. Может, так и было, подумал Кевин. Он читал, что секс вызывает выброс эндорфинов, которые помогают избавиться от головной боли. Может, каждый раз, когда у Кирк случится похмелье, он будет звать его… Или нет… В конце концов, у Кирка одиннадцать детей от одиннадцати разных женщин, он явно не ищет ничего даже отдаленно похожего на постоянные отношения. Ну, это значит только одно — Кевину нужно постараться произвести впечатление.  
  
— Трахни меня сильно, — потребовал Кирк, подаваясь бедрами назад. — Сильно и быстро, как хищная коала набрасывается на свою жертву.  
  
— Как кто?  
  
— Просто трахни меня уже, — прорычал Кирк, и Кевин подчинился.  
  
Все равно он уже с трудом сдерживался; он думал, что отсос был хорош, но трахать Кирка было божественно. Каждое движение заставляло его балансировать на самом краю, одной рукой он держался за бедро Кирка, а другую положил на столешницу, рядом с его ладонью. Кевин изо всех сил толкался внутрь, радуясь, что они почти одного роста, потом он вспомнил, как Кирк прикоснулся к его простате, и стал с каждым движением немного менять угол, пока Кирк со стоном не наклонился вперед.   
  
— Вот так. — Он опустил руку вниз и начал яростно дрочить себе. — Черт. Блядь.  
  
Кевин улыбнулся, прижавшись к его спине и вложил еще больше силы в следующий толчок, так что Кирк проехался по столу вперед, оторвав пятки от пола, и сжался вокруг его члена. Кевин знал, что долго не протянет, но его это не волновало, если Кирк в этот раз кончит вместе с ним.   
  
— Имя, — проговорил Кирк, и это было так странно, Кевин думал, что это его строчка. — Блядь, назови меня по имени, Кевин.  
  
— Кирк, — выдохнул он сквозь сжатые зубы прямо в ухо Кирка, и тот дернулся, пачкая столешницу спермой.  
  
Пульсации мышц вокруг члена и самого зрелища кончающего Кирка оказалось для Кевина достаточно: с неприлично громким пронзительным стоном он выплеснулся внутри задницы Кирка. Какое-то время оба не двигались, Кирк стоял, опираясь на локти, Кевин прижимался к его спине, пытаясь выровнять дыхание.  
  
В конце концов Кирк подтолкнул его, и Кевин отодвинулся, выходя из его тела, и стянул презерватив, пока Кирк бумажными полотенцами вытирал бардак, который устроил на столе. Кевин завязал презерватив и выбросил в мусорное ведро, и после этого рискнул взглянуть на Кирка. Тот выглядел вполне довольным, тихо напевая себе под нос какую-то незнакомую песенку. И улыбался, на самом деле улыбался. Кевин только сейчас понял, что не видел его улыбки с самого Лаоса, когда Кирк снял свой парик.  
  
— Ну что ж, — сказал Кирк, натягивая штаны и застегиваясь, — это было о-ху-ен-но. Рад узнать, что ты знаешь, как пользоваться членом.  
  
Кевин слегка покраснел.  
  
— Хм, спасибо?  
  
— Сигарету? — Кирк вытащил пачку из заднего кармана джинсов. Кевин покачал головой. — Знаешь, — продолжил Кирк, закуривая, — давненько никто не трахал Кирка Лазаруса. Кажется, это было еще до рождения детей.  
  
_Что, правда?_  
  
— Ну, это был первый раз, когда Кевин Сандаски вообще трахнулся.  
Кирк несколько секунд изучающе смотрел на Кевина, как будто прикидывая, годится ли он для чего-то кроме секса.  
  
— Думаю, для персонажа по имени Кевин Сандаски найдется роль в жизни Кирка Лазаруса. Что скажешь?  
  
Кевину, который только начал одеваться под пристальным взглядом Кирка, потребовалось время, чтобы понять, о чем тот говорит, и вспомнить вчерашний разговор.  
  
— Ну… Не знаю. То есть это от тебя зависит. Ты ведь директор по кастингу.  
  
Кирк засмеялся.  
  
— Ага, я чертов директор по кастингу. Думаю, роль твоя.  
  
Кевин усмехнулся, стараясь немного погасить свою радость, он не был уверен, идет ли речь о каких-то обязательствах или даже о сколько-нибудь долгой дружбе, но звучало многообещающе.  
  
— Здорово. Это просто здорово. В конце концов, я твой самый большой фанат.  
  
— Не, парень, ты не просто фанат. Ты друг. — Глаза Кирка сияли почти так же ярко, как его улыбка. — Такой друг, о котором могли бы снять кино.  
  
— Да, — ответил Кевин, глядя в эти глаза. — Ты тоже.  
  
Они замолчали, но тишина между ними не казалась неуютной, наоборот, она была наполнена теплом и смехом, как будто они только что открыли друг в друге что-то новое.  
  
Потом Кирк, легко и непринужденно нарушил это молчание, снова предложив завтрак. В конце концов они обнаружили почти просроченную коробку смеси для блинчиков, Кирк занялся готовкой, а Кевин за это время принял душ и переоделся в одолженные Кирком спортивные штаны. Они сидели за слишком большим и явно неиспользуемым обеденным столом, вспоминая съемки и обменивались взглядами, говорящими больше любых слов.   
  
Когда речь зашла об Альпе, Кирк сказал:  
  
— Кто бы мог подумать? Может мы подцепили в джунглях какую-то заразу? Вот увидишь, следующими будут Джефф и Тагг.  
  
Кевин скривился от этой мысли.  
  
— Только не это. То есть — согласен, маловероятно даже то, что из пяти случайных парней трое интересуются мужчинами, но… нет.  
  
Кирк усмехнулся.  
  
— Эй, это же Голливуд. Тут все геи время от времени. Нам повезет, если они хотя бы не станут делать этого друг с другом.  
  
Кевин постарался себе этого не представлять.  
  
— Тоби Магуайр ни разу не гей.   
  
Кирк только пожал плечами. Когда они в тишине закончили завтрак и, убрав со стола тарелки, свалили их горой в раковину, Кирк сказал:  
  
— Как думаешь, смогу я получить роль Клинта в этом твоем фильме?  
  
Кевин приподнял бровь.  
  
— Я думал, ты не собираешься сниматься в ближайший год.  
  
— Можно сделать исключение, если рядом будет тот, кто будет напоминать мне, что я Кирк Лазарус.  
  
— Ну, я даже не знаю. Уверен, что они уже предложили эту роль Бенджамину Маккензи.  
  
Ну, предложить-то предложили, только роль все равно получил Кирк. 


End file.
